Harvest Moon: Cream of the Crop
by Julianne Nicole Copas
Summary: Mark and Chelsea get on a boat like somebody told them to, and start a farm to help an island. Though based on IoH and SI, may include characters from other games too.
1. Chapter 1: The Premonition

**~Chapter 1: The premonition~  
**  
Chelsea stared into the black abyss.  
"Huh? Where am I?" She asked out loud. Suddenly, a regal-looking lady, that looked almost like a genie appeared. She had deep green hair and eyes, like the color of fresh Spring grass. Her hair was tied back into two Princess Leia style buns, and twisted into a long braid.  
"You're in your dreams, silly thing!" Said the lady.  
"Oh. Well, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?" asked Chelsea, a bit confused. The lady looked slightly offended by Chelsea's question.  
"Duh! I'm the Harvest Goddess! Now, I have a severely important request. Do you trust me?"  
"Um, I guess…?" Chelsea replied, not knowing what else to say.  
"Okay, good. I need you to pack your things and board the boat that leaves for Mineral Town tomorrow, Spring the first. Oh, and your best friend Mark needs to come, too. Just trust me."  
"Uh… Ok…" Chelsea said.  
"Alright then! Don't forget!" She said, and vanished.

Chelsea woke up. She squinted out the window. Sweet golden sunshine was coming in through the window. She got out of bed, got some breakfast, and opened the front door. It slapped Mark in the face and knocked him down to the ground.  
"Ow!" Mark winced.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Chelsea apologized, reaching down to help him up. There was a red mark on his face. He picked his hat up and put it on backwards as usual.  
"Anyways, I had the weirdest dream yesterday…"  
"Oh my gosh, you too?" Chelsea gasped.  
"Yeah, but I didn't really take it that seriously." Chelsea just glared at Mark.  
"Come on, Mark. Even if it turns out we really shouldn't have went, it'll be an adventure!"  
"Well… I guess you're right, Chels. Let's go."

Chelsea looked around the boat. She couldn't believe how big it was! The passenger's cabins were in a large hall, the ladies' cabins right across from the gentlemens'. Chelsea shared a cabin with a pink haired girl, a shy girl with a lavender outfit, and a cowgirl. Mark shared his cabin with a pink haired boy, a blonde boy, and a dark skinned, purple-donning fisherman with a black parrot on his shoulder. An old man came into all cabins, delivering the message, "You may introduce yourselves to your cabinmates, then come to the dining hall for lunch."

_**To be continued…!**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Author's note: Sorry it's so short, but the next few chapters will be quite long, so just hang in there. 


	2. Chapter 2: Wrecked!

**~Chapter 2: Wrecked~**

"Hi, everyone." Chelsea said, looking at the three other girls standing before her. "I'm Chelsea."  
She could tell by the chat in the next room over that there were more people her age aboard the ship.  
"Hey, Chelsea. My name's Natalie. Why don't we all get to know each other? Pull up a chair." The pink-haired girl said. They all sat in a circle in their chairs.  
"Well, as I said before, I'm Natalie, and I boarded this ship with my mom, Felicia, my fun-to-annoy brother Elliot, and my hilarious-to-prank Grandpa Taro. We came here to start fresh, a better life in Mineral Town." The shy girl in purple began to speak.  
"Um... Hi. I'm Sabrina, and my father Regis owns a big mining company, so we're traveling around until we find good business... My wealthy cousin Will has come with us because my Aunt and Uncle said he needs to see the world and get more life experience." And finally, the cowgirl-looking one in a ponytail introduced herself.  
"I'm Julia. My mother Mirabelle is a ranch and farm supplier, so we're moving to where somebody would need a shop."  
"Well... You see, me and my friend Mark came here because..." Chelsea wondered if her potential friends would laugh if she told the truth, but decided if they were good enough friends they'd believe her. "Because a genie-like girl with green eyes and hair appeared to us in a dream and suggested it to us. So we came just for the adventure." She said.  
"Oh, my... The Harvest Goddess appeared to you?" Julia asked in awe. Chelsea nodded.  
"Wow..." Sabrina said.  
"Maybe everything happens for a reason. Like, maybe we were all supposed to climb aboard this ship. Maybe we were supposed to become friends with each other by meeting here today." Natalie said, not even believing herself, but wanting to.  
"Yeah."  
"I'd say that's definitely a possibility."  
"Yep..."

Meanwhile in the Mark's cabin, he had thrown his rucksack onto the empty lower bunk bed.  
"Hi. I'm Mark." He said to whoever the three boys not talking to each other were.  
The three boys glanced at him, then one sat on the floor next to Mark and motioned for him to sit down. The other two sat around them.  
"I'm Denny. Nice to meet ya, Mark. I came on this boat to try to find some good fishing spots."  
"SQUAWK! I'M DENNY! FISHING, FISHING, FISHING SPOTS!" The bird on Denny's shoulder mocked. He sighed.  
"That's just Popper. He always does that."  
"SQUAWK! POPPER! POPPER ALWAYS DOES THAT!" The little black bird flapped his wings in delight. Denny laughed.  
"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is:" The blonde boy took a breath and continued. "William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III." Mark, Denny, and the pink-haired boy in glasses stared at him, jaws dropped. "Quite a mouthful, isn't it? Don't worry. I just go by Will. Anyways, I come here with my wealthy uncle, Regis, who owns a huge mining company, and my cousin Sabrina, because my parents say I need to see more of the world." The blonde smiled.  
"Wow. My story's nothing compared to that. I'm Elliot, and my mother, Felicia, younger sister Natalie, and Grandpa Taro and I came on this boat to start a better life in Mineral Town."  
"I'm sure we'll all be great pals! What about you, Mark? What are you aboard the ship for?" Denny asked.  
"Well, my best friend Chelsea and me were visited by the Harvest Goddess in a dream, and she told us to come here." He realized how stupid it must have sounded as soon as he said it. He waited for them to laugh at him.  
"Th-The... Harvest Goddess? Wow..." Elliot said.  
"Cool."  
"How interesting..."  
The old man came back, angry this time.  
"IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH! HURRY UP! ELLIOT, NO DILLY-DALLYING AROUND! LET'S GO!" He shouted, banging the door shut behind him with his walking stick.  
"That would be Grandpa..." Elliot said.  
The girls had just had the same done to them. Everyone ran down to the dining hall. Chelsea looked around the room. She saw her friends from the cabin, Mark, his cabinmates, a girl in a kimono-style dress, Lily; Julia's mother; Natalie's mom; her angry grandfather, Taro; the shop owner Chen and his son Charlie; a big, muscular, angry looking man named Gannon and his daughter Eliza; the pop star Lanna; Sabrina's dad; a cowboy, Vaughn; a top hat-wearing chef, Pierre; a priest and his assistant, Nathan and Alisa; a young inn-owner, Carol; and two restaurant owners, Nick and Haila.  
They ate some soup and chatted, then went back to their cabins for a while.

Later that night everyone except Taro and the captain were sleeping.  
"Uh, forgive me sir, but what is that over there?" Taro asked the captain. The captain peered at where Taro pointed.  
"Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear! That's a huge rock! I... Uh... Save yourself, man, I'm outta here!" He shouted. He grabbed the only life raft out of it's box, and jumped out the window.  
"WAIT! HEY, YOU! COME BACK HERE!" Taro gave up shouting for the captain. He tried to steer, but the wheel was stuck. They still had a way to go before they hit the rock, so he dashed to every cabin, banging on the door, panting and shouting for everybody to pack up their stuff. Suddenly, Gannon bolted out of his cabin, carrying his daughter and large planks of wood. He threw a plank at each person, to float on. Everyone darted out of their cabins, threw the planks into the water, and jumped. They spotted some islands, and got to the one in the center by morning. Some of the stuff they had left behind floated ashore as well. 

"Well then. There are some buildings already here, dad. Natalie, Elliot, and I checked inside them, and all around the islands, but there's nobody here. Well, of course we only checked the ones we could get to, only a few had bridges. And, there appeared to be what used to be a ranch or a farm up north." Felicia said. Taro scratched his mustache.  
"And the resources?" He inquired.  
"THERE'S A MINE AND VOLCANO OVER THERE!" Regis shouted. He loved the idea of more beautiful gems and ores... and money...  
"A lot of water." Natalie said.  
"Clear water, too! I can see my beautiful reflection!" Eliza said.  
"There's fish..." Denny added.  
"Got a lot of lumber. Metal too. Brought my tools. Carpenter never leaves home without 'em!" Gannon smiled proudly.  
"Mushrooms, berries, and Charlie and I brought some food and seeds. That's a true salesman for you." Chen nodded.  
"Haila and I've got food too. We own restaurants, you know." Nick said.  
"I am an animal supplier. And Mirabelle stocks what I sell her." Vaughn said.  
"I could get a ship to come back here, or maybe Gannon could build one." Will said.  
"Then we all live here. Somebody could own that ranch." Taro said.  
"I could build stuff. You know, bridges, buildings, signs, boats, furniture, and the like." Gannon suggested.  
"I could fish." Denny offered, staring into the water.  
"Me too." Lanna seconded that.  
"Pierre, Nick, and I could have restaurants." Haila added.  
"Dad and I could have our shop!" Charlie laughed.  
"Vaughn could get his people to bring animals for us to sell, and whoever owns the ranch could come buy stuff." Julia said.  
"I will mine..." Regis laughed at his future money. Lily nodded, showing she would too.  
"I can run an inn. In case more people should move here, I mean." Carol suggested.  
"And Alisa will run a church with me." Nathan, the priest said.  
"But who will run the ranch?" Elliot asked.  
Chelsea gulped.  
"I will. Mark, too." She said.  
"Ah, great. Now everyone, go look around your new houses and shops, and Gannon will begin to take orders for things he needs to build." Taro said.

Chelsea and Mark went north, across the bridge and to their new house. It was rather small. It had 4 windows, a bathroom, a very small kitchen, minus the furnishings, and some electrical plugs.

"Wow. We have to share THIS?" Mark asked out loud.  
"Actually, no. Gannon said he will upgrade your house into two so you're not like sardines in a can." Taro said, who, unnoticed, followed them in. Taro offered to show them around the ranch. First, he led them to a building. He said it was a shed. Also, a too beat-up to use greenhouse; three outdated buildings he said Gannon would restore to serve as a stable, a barn, and a chicken coop; a shipping bin; a rice paddy; mushroom planters; and a large field of dirt.  
"Here. These are free. From Chen." He handed them four turnip seed packets.  
"Oh, and some tools from Mirabelle and Julia to start you off." He led them to their shed, which contained a watering can, a hoe, a sickle, an axe, and a hammer. He motioned for them to follow him again.  
He led them down to the shore, which had all the stuff that had floated ashore scattered all over.  
"We decided the ranchers have first picks. Go on and take some things you'd like for your house. We figured out a way to get ahold of other people. One of the houses had a very dusty, old phone, and Will called his parents and said he was going to live here with everyone, what had happened, and the like. They will ship things out of here, and anything we want that Gannon can't make, they will bring here. Vaughn also got contact of the animal people, they'll bring the animals for him."  
Chelsea chose a bookshelf and some books. Mark didn't really want anything. He picked a trunk though, because it looked cool.

All day, Gannon was busy. He ran around, collecting lumber, sawing wood, melting metal, measuring, and building. By the end of the day, almost everything was done. A ship would be there the next morning, to drop off some animals and supplies. After planting the turnips and tending to them, Mark, Chelsea, and their new friends (everyone their age) sat in Nick's Diner around a few tables.  
Suddenly, Natalie spoke up.  
"Remember when I said everything happens for a reason? …. I sure hope I was right." 


	3. Chapter 3: What is a friend?

**~Chapter 3: What is a friend?~**

Business on Sunny Island was booming on Spring 15. Mark and Chelsea now had their own houses (albeit, right next to each other), which were not very big, but Gannon said they could upgrade at any time. They had also shipped all their turnips, and today, just ordered a Chicken Coop. Everyone on the islands had pulled together enough Gold to fix the broken bridges, and today they decided it would be good to check out the islands beyond the bridges.  
Chelsea had just stepped into the jungle. There were some rustling noises, growing increasingly louder with each step she took.  
"Mark, stop playing around. I know it's you."  
But it wasn't Mark. A boy her age jumped out of the bushes and tackled her, the spear he was holding fell to the ground. He was wearing what appeared to be animal skin and war paint.  
"Wada! Found one!" He cried out.  
He picked up his spear and took Chelsea by the arm and pulled her to a hut. Mark saw through the trees and followed them. The boy dragged her inside.  
"Wada! Got one! What this animal?" He said.  
A man dressed like the boy was standing before them. He had a lizard in his mouth.  
_This must be Wada. _Chelsea thought to herself.  
Wada smacked the boy's arm, then spoke in a scratchy voice.  
"...No, Shea...Not animal...That a girl..."  
"Girl? What that, Wada?" Shea asked.  
"...Human...Like us...Not eat."  
Shea looked at Chelsea apologetically.  
"Sorry. Shea didn't know girl not food. Hunting not good lately. Hunting is life of warrior!" Shea picked up his spear and pointed it at the ceiling proudly. He put it on a rack with other spears.  
"I Shea. What name?" He asked.  
"Chelsea." Mark ran into the hut.  
"Chelsea!" He yelled.  
"It's okay, Mark. They just made a mistake." Chelsea explained to her friend.  
"M-Mark?" Shea wondered out loud.  
"Yeah. Mark is my friend."  
"Chelsea... What am a... friend?" Shea was unsure of the entire situation.  
"Well... A friend is nice, and... they talk to each other, spend time together... You know. Stuff like that."  
"Shea and Chelsea and Mark... Can be friends?"  
Mark and Chelsea nodded.  
"Yes!" Shea ran over and hugged his new friends, but he almost knocked them over. "Shea Mark Chelsea are friends! Shea can teach Mark to be warrior, Chelsea can help sharpen rocks for spears... We have lots fun!" Shea laughed and let go.  
"Wada! Shea have friends!" He turned back to them.  
"Come back soon!"  
They turned to leave, then Chelsea walked over to Wada and Shea. She took the chocolate bar out of her rucksack and handed it to Shea.  
"What this?"  
"For food. You said hunting's been low. You can have it."  
"What Chelsea going eat then?"  
"It's okay. I can buy another." Mark realized why she did this, and handed his off to Wada.  
Shea ate slowly, the exact opposite of what Wada did.  
"Tasty! What it called?"  
"Chocolate."  
"Okay." Shea whispered something to Wada, who then left the room and came back with two stones. He handed the sharp arrowhead to Mark, and the pale purple sphere to Chelsea.  
"For Mark...Be warrior...And Chelsea...Be safe." He said.  
"Wada is best medicine man. Used to be for tribe. Enchant rocks, for protecting, strength and healing. Is good at this. Very good." Shea then realized something.  
"Oh no! Have to leave now. Wada goes to tower today. Can't be around when Wada at tower. Bye friends!"

=^-^=

They found that Natalie was explaining to Taro what had happened in the forest she and Elliot went to. She said she found a lady claiming to be the Witch Princess, who had a lot of bear dolls in her house, and she and Elliot didn't know what the frog dolls were for, until they met a little girl named Witchkin who was the witch's niece, who said she looked nothing like 'that ugly old lady'. She said Elliot ran all the way back home, and there were a lot of 'gross mushrooms' there. She also mentioned something about the Witch Princess saying 'she knew they were coming because of that dumb Harvest Goddess'.  
They explained the whole situation to Taro, to which he replied:  
"Ah. More people on these islands, I see. At least it was all just a misunderstanding. Now, I have something very important to tell you. I have contacted the residents of Mineral Town and Waffle Town. They are coming here the day after tomorrow to meet with us. Who knows, you may even make some more friends! This will be treated as... sort of a festival, and you will be representing the entire island, so... DON' T MESS IT UP!"  
"Yes, sir!" Mark and Chelsea replied in unison.

Later, Chelsea stared up at the sky, and wondered if there was another rancher like her watching the stars, too. She went to bed. There was work to be done tomorrow.

_To be continued...!_

In the next chapter, we check up on Angela, Kevin, Molly, Kasey, and the Waffle Towners! 


	4. Chapter 4: Waffle Island

**~Chapter 4: Waffle Island~**

Over on Waffle Island, everything was great. Around a year ago, Angela and her cousin Kevin decided to come and own ranches to compete with each other. Their best friends Molly and Kasey wanted to become tourists to see more of the world, and their first stop was: Waffle Island. They stayed at the Sundae Inn. And now today, Kevin's ranch was more about crops and chickens, and Angela's was more focused on animals. They had woken up earlier than usual today so they could get more work done before they had to board the boat to Sunny Island.

Angela fed her cat Minty and her dog Lucky first, then she visited Sheldon, the turtle that lives on the rocks by the river near her house, then proceeded to tend to her livestock.

Her horse CoCo was as lively as ever. She was the fastest horse on the island, even faster than Renee's or Anissa's. Then she got the milk from her cows Bessy and Daisy, and finally, collected eggs from her chickens Cheepy and Poachy. As she walked outside the chicken coop, she spotted Kevin coming toward her with his dog Maxwell. He took that pup everywhere with him.  
"Hey, Kev."

"Hey." He looked around. "I still don't get why you called this place Twilight Ranch."  
"Because it's pretty here around twilight." She smirked. "And also because of the books." Kevin groaned.  
"Well, why did you name _yours_ Cuckoo Ranch?" She asked.  
"Because, mine is mainly crops and chickens. That's the noise chickens make. And also because of the Legend of Zelda's chickens." Angela sighed.  
"Oh. Anyway, what did you need?"  
Kevin looked up from petting Maxwell.

"I figured since we don't have much time left before we leave for the event, we could see if we could earn some extra gold doing odd jobs for people." Kevin sounded enthusiastic. Angela pondered it for a minute, then looked at her near-identical cousin.  
"Alright. Where do we start?"  
"Oh. I never thought about that. How about the clinic?" Angela nodded.  
"But we should probably go get Molly and Kasey first." She said.  
"Yeah."

"Hey, kids. Here for some breakfast?" Yolanda asked when they got to Sundae Inn and Cafe.  
"No, none today. We're looking for Molly and Kasey." Kevin said.  
"Ah. They're at the table over there. Go right ahead. I'll pull over some extra chairs for you." She replied.  
"Thanks, Yolanda." Angela said. She and Kevin sat around the table with Molly and Kasey while they finished their breakfast.  
"Hey, guys." Molly said, taking a sip of coffee before returning to her blueberry crepes.

"What up?" Kasey asked, stuffing a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd like to help us help other villagers for some extra gold before we all leave for Sunny Island." Angela said.  
"Cool. So where at?" Kasey said, downing the last of his coffee. "Ouch! Hot!"  
"We were gonna start at the clinic, but we could also consider the General Store, the Town Hall, or On The Hook the... fishing place... thingy. Or the blacksmith's, or the carpenter's, or the tailor's..." Kevin said.  
"Okay." Molly said.  
"Hey, we gotta go see Renee and Anissa again, too." Molly said to Angela.

When they were done eating, they went to the Clinic first, at around 8:00.

They decided to work for two hours before going somewhere else. Angela said it was stupid how Jin is the doctor, it opens at 8:00, and he gets there at 8:20. Anyway, they put binders back in the cabinets and organized files and medications for Jin, took over for Irene at the counter, and cleaned up spills that Perry made on accident.

Then, at the Town Hall, they helped Gill put the books in the library back in the right order from where Owen came in and decided to be a prankster again, and helped Mayor Hamilton record info about the event in Sunny Island that he received in calls from Taro, that Island's mayor. Poor Hamilton. Over the span of a year, Kevin's always butchered his last name. He'd been called Hamm, Hammy, Hammond, Hammer, Hammerhead, even Hammertime.

They went to On The Hook to help Toby and Ozzy fish, and cleaned Captain Pascal's anchor, while he told them a story about some rich people, the Regisons who bought him his boat, and is apparently related somehow to the Hamiltons.

Then they went back to Sundae Inn, and helped Maya and Chase wait tables.

They decided they'd be done for the day at 4:00. They went to see their Anissa and Renée.  
"Hi, girls! Here to see Anissa? She's in her room with Renee, probably watching that soap opera of theirs that I recorded for them yesterday. Anyway, it's good to see you." Ruth, Anissa's mom greeted them. Kasey and Kevin open the door and walk in.  
"Ah. Hello boys. If you want Craig, that lazy slacker's in the field somewhere."

Molly and Angela walk into Anissa's room. She and Renee were in front of the television, watching carefully. They did not seem to notice they were there.  
"I do not like where I think this is going." Renee said.  
"Me neither... Victor, what is up your sleeve this time?" Anissa muttered. She turned around after next episode's preview was over with, and saw them standing there.

"Oh, hi! We were just getting ready to go see you guys after this episode was over. What's up?" She asked.  
"Nothing. Just dropping by." Molly said.  
"Oh! That's what I wanted to show you three! Here. Follow me to my ranch, okay?" Renee said.

She showed them two ponies.  
"These are the foals we're going to give to those farmers on Sunny Island. Vaughn told me they were deserving of them. I call this one Bladerunner, because he'll be fast one day, and this one is Cinna, because of her coat's color." Renee said, stroking Cinna's mane.  
"Renee, you shouldn't call them anything. You get attached, and besides, what if Mark and Chelsea, I think that's their names, what if they don't like those names?" Anissa told her.  
"Well, it happens all the time in the animal business. This time isn't any different." Renee protested.

"Yeah, and if they're anything like me, they'll like those names." Angela agreed. Everybody laughed.

And so, everyone prepared to board the boat that would take them to an Island which they would make new friends, and strengthen their bonds with each other.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
